life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5: Wolves
"Wolves" is the fifth and final episode of Life is Strange 2.Everything You Need To Know About Life is Strange 2 Episode 5 - Life is Strange 2 Episode 5 Gameplay It was released on December 3, 2019 for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Synopsis Official "Sean and Daniel have reached the end of the road. The border is close. One last, brutal gauntlet of challenges is all that stands between them and their goal. Caught between responsibility and freedom, surrounded on all sides, can Sean find a way out of an impossible situation? And more importantly, in this moment of crisis, will Daniel still follow his lead? Every decision Sean has made, every lesson Daniel has learned, every friend and foe they’ve met along the way: they've all been leading to this. Can Sean and Daniel survive together – or will the world tear them apart?"Steam Store: Life is Strange 2 Episode 5 (December 03, 2019) Checkpoints #New Dawn #Sand People #Fire Flies #Away #Last Miles #The Wall #Cages #Independence Day #'Determinant ending:' ##Redemption- (Alternate scene - Lyla at Sean's release) ##Lone Wolf ##Parting Ways - (Alternate scenes - Sean with Cassidy and Sean with Finn) ##Blood Brothers Characters * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz * Karen Reynolds * Joan Marcus * Arthur Petersen * Stanley Petersen * David Madsen * Luke Wright * Carla Morales * Diego Morales * Patrick Campbell * Jeffrey Connely * Maria Elena Flores * Madison * Esteban Diaz (Mentioned) * Brody Holloway (Mentioned) * Lyla Park (Determinant) * Max Caulfield (Determinant, Photograph) * Chloe Price (Photograph) * Joyce Price (Photograph) * Nathan Prescott (Determinant, Photograph) * Victoria Chase (Determinant, Mentioned) * Mark Jefferson (Determinant, Mentioned) * Claire Reynolds (Determinant) * Stephen Reynolds (Determinant) * Chris Eriksen (Determinant, Photograph) * Cassidy (Determinant, Photograph) * Finn McNamara (Determinant, Photograph) * Jacob Hackerman (Mentioned) * Sarah Lee Hackerman (Mentioned) * Penny (Mentioned) * Hannah Reyome (Mentioned) Deaths * Sean Diaz (Determinant) - If the player gets the Lone Wolf ending, Sean is shot in the throat during the shooting. * Joyce Price (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) - If the player chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay in the last series, Joyce is among the citizens to die from the storm. * Maria Elena Flores (Presumed, Determinant) - If the player gets the Lone Wolf or Blood Brothers ending, Flores will be knocked out by Daniel's powers and is presumably killed. * Police Officers (Presumed, Determinant) - During the police station escape, Sean can order Daniel to kill the two approaching officers by snapping their necks. If the player gets the Lone Wolf or Blood Brothers ending, Daniel will attack the police officers blocking their way, either knocking them out or killing them. Unresolved Issues and Open Questions: *'Redemption Ending' **How is Sean only able to get 15 years, if he committed more crimes than stated? ***Most likely because the evidence for the majority of the crimes he committed would have been circumstantial at best. *'Blood Brothers Ending' **Do Sean and Daniel keep in contact with Cassidy/Finn (if Sean maintained his relationship with either one of them), Karen, Lyla (if Sean called her twice during the game), Brody, Jacob, Sarah Lee, David, and their grandparents? ***It is implied that they do or at least could stay in contact with their friends and family. **Are Sean and Daniel criminals? **Did Agent Flores survive Daniel's attack? *'Parting Ways Ending' **Will Sean and Daniel ever see each other again? *'Lone Wolf Ending' **Does Daniel stay in touch with his family and the people that he and Sean met in the past? General *Like Max Caulfield in the first game, where did Daniel's powers come from? **Since Daniel clearly still uses his powers, it is unknown if Max still uses hers or even still has them. **Did Daniel have his powers his whole life or just after Esteban was killed? *What happened to Karen on the "Lone Wolf" and "Blood Brothers" ending? **Since Karen took the blame for the church fire in Haven Point, it is likely she was convicted of arson and sentenced to 2 - 15 years in a Nevada prison. *What happened to Hannah, Ingrid, Penny, and Anders after the story? **Even though we've found out that Hannah and Penny were released from custody after Episode 3, Ingrid and Anders' fates are still left unknown. *What became of Sean and Daniel's house in Seattle? **It is possible that the house was foreclosured, torn down, or sold to someone. *If Cassidy, Finn (if he didn't die in Episode 3), and Lyla do not appear in any of the endings, then what happens to them? **Even though they don't appear in the "Lone Wolf" and "Blood Brothers" ending, it is possible that they are still friends with Sean and Daniel. That can still depend on whether Sean maintained his relationships with them. *What became of Merrill, Big Joe, Nicholas, Lisbeth (if she did not die in Episode 4), and all the other people that Sean met in Haven Point? **Even though Merrill does appear in the Sacred Hope Hospital if Finn was killed in Episode 3, his fate remains unknown after that. *Who is Teddy, Merrill and Big Joe's boss? *Did Joan die sometime after Episode 5? **Since Karen was wearing Joan's vest in the "Redemption" ending, it strongly implies that she passed away before that point. *Do Jacob and Sarah Lee's parents know the whereabouts of their children? **It is strongly implied that they do not know that Jacob and Sarah Lee have gone to a hospital as shown in Jacob's letter. **The reason why Jacob chose not to tell his parents where he and his sister are is probably because of their negativity towards medical treatment. *What happened to Arthur, Stanley, and David after the events at the border? **Even though David does appear in one of the postcards in the "Redemption" ending, his fate remains unknown in the other alternate endings. *What became of the Mexican couple and the vigilantes if Sean frees them from the El Rey Police Station? *What happened to Brett Foster? **If you use Stephen's laptop in Episode 2, it says he was hospitalized and released. Presumably still living next door to the former Diaz home. Licensed Soundtrack N/A Reception TBC Achievements There are nine achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox for finding collectibles or completing drawings. Trivia * Due to the surroundings in the trailers, the episode was predicted to take place either in Arizona or New Mexico, the former of which was confirmed upon its release. * Considering the ending of Episode 4 and the early released sketchbooks below, it was considered likely that Karen Reynolds would return in this episode, which was confirmed upon its release. * This is the first episode in the franchise at the moment without licensed music. * This is the only episode that includes a character from the original LIS game, David Madsen. Gallery Concept Art LiS2-E5-Wolves_Keyart.png.jpg|The episode's key art. Promo Screenshots E5-Promo-1.jpg| E5-Promo-2.jpg| E5-Promo-3.jpg| E5-Promo-4.jpg| E5-Promo-5.jpg| E5-Promo-6.jpg| Early Reveals Pre-release preview of pages from Sean's sketchbook covering events that take place between "Faith" and "Wolves."Official Twitter post (November 24th, 2019) LiS2E5_Sneak_Peak_Journal_1.jpg|Preview Page 1 LiS2E5_Sneak_Peak_Journal_2.jpg|Preview Page 2 Trailers Life is Strange 2 - Episode 5 Coming Soon|Teaser for Episode 5 References Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes (Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:Episode 5: Wolves